User blog:Keplers/Risk of Time Part II
After all the people had become acquainted with each other (save Vezon, who was still sitting in his corner, inspecting the wall), Jack said, "Well it's good to know that we all know each other now. The only thing I'm wondering is why we're all here. I don't know about you guys, but to me we don't seem to be the type normally seen together." "Quite," Kenobi replied. "That is a good question. . ." "And I can answer it," a soft voice said from somewhere outside the room. It appeared to be heard in everyone's head, not coming in through the ears first. Upon hearing it, Vezon jumped up into a defensive stance and chopped at the air with his hands. "You have been brought together for a most important task. But first we must bring the rest of your team." "Wait, team?" Jay exclaimed. "I've already got a team! Four other guys, like me! We have matching uniforms!" Kenobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have to agree with the Ninja," Stormer said. "I already have a team and they'll be wondering where I am." Jack added, "I lead a team back home. I need to go back to them." "I visit a team sometimes, lovely couple and a brother. And a mercenary. They're all chasing an assassin," Lallus said. "If we're talking of teams," Vezon wistfully mused, "I was part of a team once. Several teams. The first one didn't quite count; they kept trying to kill each other, and the second one was more of a draft. Well, then the third one was, too. Then I got stuck in a room with all these powerful people. I think most of them died. I don't know, because then you teleported me out." "Transmat," Jack corrected. "Same thing in the end. You start here, you go there." Vezon gestured an example with his hands. "You may have teams to go to, and they are all important, I'm sure, but I am a general in an army and I need to return to war." "And that is why we so greatly value your coming here to aid us in our war, General. We assure you, it won't be long until you are finished fighting on the front and can return to your proper time and place." Vezon jumped up. "The battles begin soon? When are they? Where are they? Who are we fighting? What are we fighting? What weapon do I use? Is it a spear? I've always liked spears. Well, I've always used spears, at least." "We will provide you with sufficient weapons, Vezon, based on both your preference and the enemies you fight," the voice said. "Okay, that's good," Vezon replied with acceptance. "Where are you anyways? Well, are you, even? Or are you just a disembodied voice? I talked to one once. Called itself Conscience. I quickly killed him." There was a feeling in the air, the type that one feels when the other person is about to speak but is still preparing the words, then the voice replied, "You cannot see me for now. I exist in this universe, but in a set of dimensions your kinds are unable to register." "Then how come we can hear you?" Jack asked. "The air is still vibrating, even if you can't see me," the voice said, giggling. "Hey, whenever I'm able to see you, we'll go out and get some drinks together, how 'bout that?" Jack offered. The voice continued giggling. Another very bright flash introduced a dragon and its rider. For some reason, the room could still accommodate everyone, although it had seemingly not changed in size at all and the dragon was quite large. "And these, my friends, are Saphira and Eragon," the voice said. * * * Category:Blog posts